Behave Yourself
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Emma gets her memories back. What will happen when Hook spends the night in her apartment?


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

Behave Yourself

Hook did it. He got Emma to remember. She had regained her memories and so had Henry. Emma, Henry, and Hook were happily celebrating with hugs. Emma and Hook even kissed a few times. But now it was time to get serious.

"How are we going to get back?" Emma asked Hook. "Wait, how did you even get here?"

"Your father and I searched all over the Enchanted Forest for beans. We succeed in finding two. One to get me here and another for our return."

"Oh, that was easy." Emma chuckled. For the first time something actually seemed simple.

"Yes, I suggest that we rest tonight and leave in the morning." Hook said. "My ship isn't that far away."

"Okay. So what's this new villain we're up against?" Henry asked with excitement.

"A powerful witch; I think she's even more powerful than The Dark One."

"Who is she?" Emma asked.

"Her name is Elphaba, but everyone has been calling her The Wicked Witch."

"Oh God," Emma groaned. "We really have to bring The Wizard of Oz into this mess."

"Cool!" Henry was in awe. "I wonder if her backstory is anything like the musical." Emma let out a small laugh.

"Henry it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow, so you need to go to bed." Henry would have protested, but he was starting to feel tired. He gave his mom a hug goodnight and went to his room. Emma turned to look at Hook. He was already staring at her. "So, how did you know where to look for us?" she stepped closer to him.

"Your parents suggested a few places, Tallahassee, Boston, New York. I just was lucky enough to have chosen the correct location first." Hook stepped closer to her.

"Well you found us." She took another step closer.

"Does that surprise you Swan?" Hook also took another step.

"Not really." Emma closed the remaining distance between them. Her arms went around his neck and her hands were in his hair. He put his hooked arm around Emma's waist and his hand went into her long golden hair. He missed the feel on it on his fingers. They stood there kissing for a few moments until Emma started moving Hook to the couch. She broke the kiss and pushed him so he was now sitting on the couch. She straddled him and found her way back his lips. They kissed for a few more minutes; this time Hook was the one to pull back. "What's wrong?" Emma asked out of breath.

"As much as I would love for this to continue, love, your boy is in the next room. Perhaps we should wait for a more opportune moment." Hook smirked at Emma.

"And when will that be exactly?"

"I don't know. I guess we will have to wait and find out." His smirk grew larger. Emma sighed and moved to the couch cushion next to Hook. She cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around her.

"So, I guess that means you're going to sleep on the couch?" Emma looked up at Hook.

"If you really want me to sleep in your room with you I will. That is if you can behave yourself." Hook said playfully.

"Oh I can behave myself. The question is can you?" Emma retorted.

"Is that a challenge, Swan?"

"Maybe." Emma got up from the couch and walked to her room. Hook quickly followed. Emma grabbed a tank top and some pajama pants and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned Hook was lying in her bed in just his pants. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Emma thought out loud.

"I told you, you couldn't handle it." Hook's smirk was back on his face. Emma rolled her eyes and climbed onto her bed. She snuggled up to Hook and he wrapped her in his arms.

"How long did it take you to find me?" Emma looked up at Hook.

"Well, finding you was easy compared to finding some magic beans. If you count your father and me looking for the beans than it took me a year."

"Wait it's been a year?"

"Yes. And I thought about you every day, just like I promised."

"You really tried to get back to me for a year?"

"Yes, as I told Neal I'm in this for the long haul." And with that Emma smiled.

"I still can't believe you found me." Emma closed her eyes and started to drift off to slumber. But she heard Hook say one last thing before she was completely asleep.

"I will always find you." He kissed the top of her head and he went to sleep. Emma chuckled.

"You spent way too much time with my parents." Emma laid her head on Hook's chest and he pulled her closer in his sleep. She knew that she had found her happy ending. She just needed to help her family first before she could fully enjoy it.

AN: This just kind of came from nowhere. But hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
